


A New Order

by reylofan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofan/pseuds/reylofan
Summary: Episode IX as I imagine it





	A New Order

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing, but I just need an outlet for my head cannon, so here goes.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing fiction, so the chapters may be rather short as I try to learn as I go.

He watched as she closed the door in his face. The door of all that was - of all that could be. Strangely, the anger didn't come this time. Too broken by his unsatisfying battle with his uncle, too shattered by the vanishing dice that reminded him of his father... All that could have been... All they could have been... Now all that remains is bone deep sorrow.

He hears the troopers approach and knows that he cannot be found like this - on his knees - and forces himself to his feet as he wishes desperately for his mask to hide behind once more. He has appearances to keep up and a galaxy to conquer.

**************************

Finding herself finally alone, Rey took a shuddering breath as she relived the day. She had been so sure of herself - so sure of him... She couldn't turn him. Her hope for the Rebellion? How could she have been so wrong? How could they have been so wrong about each other? She owed him her life, yet they were at cross purposes.

When they'd joined forces against the Praetorian Guard, they had been so in tune to each other.


End file.
